Felix Kingsfort
|Epithet = Cannibal Candy |Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Nickname = |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Ranked = 4th'/1236 (Former) |Age = 19 |Year = 3rd Year |Gender = Male |Height = |Classification = Puppeteer |Classification 2 = Magician |Classification 3 = British Noble (Former) |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Professor = Percival (Machine Medicine, Former) |Automaton = Eliza |Automaton 2 = Wolf-like Automaton |Automaton 3 = |Automaton 4 = |Automaton 5 = |Automaton 6 = |Registration Code = '''''Valkyria |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart (Former) |Affiliation 2 = Disciplinary Committee (Chairman, Former) |Affiliation 3 = Gauntlet (Former) |Affiliation 4 = Rounds (Former) |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Walter Kingsfort (Father) |Family 2 = Unnamed mother |Family 3 = Unnamed younger brother |Family 4 = Unnamed younger brother |Family 5 = Unnamed younger sister |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Occupation = Student (Former) |Occupation 2 = Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee (Former) |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Course = |Voiced By = (Japanese) (English) |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 5 |Anime = Episode 2 |Audio Drama = |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is a British puppeteer and magician from the Kingsfort House; the eldest son of Walter Kingsfort, studying at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart as a third year student. He is a member of the Gauntlets, one of the Rounds, ranking 4th. Felix's registration code is . He is a vital cornerstone within the Academy's autonomy being the Chairman of its Disciplinary Committee. Felix is revealed to be the true , along with his automaton, Eliza, being the mastermind behind the series of incidents of cannibalised automata and missing people. After he lost in battle to Raishin Akabane, Edward Rutherford publicly denounced him, exposed the crimes he committed, and expelled him out of the Academy. Etymology Name Registration Code Epithet Appearance Felix Kingsfort has short smooth beautiful golden blonde hair with layered spikes below and side parted bangs swept to his left, blue eyes, and a mole below right his right eye. A very handsome boy that almost looks like a beautiful girl with always a friendly smile on his face. He has fair complexion, a sharp and angular shaped small built body, and an average height. His voice sounds like an exceptional stringed instrument, having a distinct and clear quality to it. He wears his school uniform composed of a tailored single-breasted turtle neck-collared black waistcoat fastened with three small vertically lined gold buttons at his left over a collared tailored long sleeved white dress shirt with gray cuffs, a sparkling gold trimmed army green arm band with a gold trimmed navy blue pentagon patch that has a small red circle at its top center part and the letters [Censor] in a refined calligraphic script is woven with golden thread at its center and a white swirl design at each side of the patch on his left arm, a pair of grayish brown fit trousers, and dark brown shoes. He also has his formal school cloak. In the anime and in the light novel, the black cloak has a gold trimmed high collar, gold trimmed military shoulder straps, a grey vertical trimmed enclosure, a gold stripe horizontally lined below the shoulder level, and below it, parallel on each side of the enclosure are two golden buttons, which he wears along with his Disciplinary Committee uniform. In the manga, he wears a cloak that has a trimmed high collar, military shoulder straps, a vertical trimmed enclosure, a stripe horizontally lined below the shoulder level, and below it, parallel on each side of the enclosure are two buttons which he oftenly wears. Felix is a member of the Gauntlet, one of the Rounds, and as a qualifier he wears a pearl-white (dark brown) silk fingerless glove, that shimmers under the light, on his right hand. It has a crisscross strap detail on top and is fastened with a snap. The words [Valkyria] in a refined calligraphic script is woven with golden thread on the cuff of the glove. Felix is a member of the Disciplinary Committee and as a member, in the anime and in the light novel, he wears their uniform composed of: a black peaked cap with a gold stripe between its crown and its peak and a gold button at each of its side of its lower front part by its peak; a black cloak that has a flared high collar, gold trimmed black military shoulder straps with a gold button at each of its tips, trimmings from the collar to the part below the shoulder area, a maroon strap tied into each side of the collar and into the first of the three holes at the cloak's top center right part by its opening and into a parallel hole at the cloak's top center left part by its opening, into a single ribbon at its left with a dangling strap, enclosing it, and a blue badge at its left; and together with his armband, which he wears over his formal school coat and school uniform whenever he is on duty. Personality Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" After Magnus left along with his Squadron, Felix suddenly applauded Raishin and then greeted him. He asked him if he could talk with him for a moment, and Raishin complied. Felix and Raishin headed into the Cafeteria to Charlotte's table. Felix then requested Raishin to work with him. Raishin swiftly refused, but Felix was insistent, offering Raishin an entry qualification as a deal. Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Other Appearances Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 03 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 07 Video game appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Equipment Relationships Charlotte Belew Raishin Akabane Lisette Norden Eliza Cedric Granville Appearance Gallery Felix in his Disciplinary Committee Uniform LN.jpg|Felix in his Disciplinary Committee uniform in the light novel. Character Art Designs Felix Kingsfort's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.VI Booklet I.jpg|Felix Kingsfort's anime character profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.VI booklet. Trivia Quotes * (To Raishin, from Volume 1) “Join me, Raishin. Become my ally and fight alongside me in the Night Party, and I’ll overlook this incident. I’ll even guarantee Charl’s safety. And of course, just like I promised you from the very beginning, I’ll see to it you get an entry qualification—“ References }} Category:Humans Category:British Category:Nobles Category:British Nobles Category:Kingsfort House Category:Puppeteers Category:Magicians Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Disciplinary Committee Category:Rounds Category:Gauntlets